Sandman's Tricks
by tesssla
Summary: AU. Zero is summoned by Kaname after a stressful situation. Short one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guys.

I have not written fanfiction for about 10 years! Also, English is not my first language. I appreciate any suggestions.

I am not yet completely familiar with the tags, but this is **mature content**, **non-explicit**, **yaoi**. TW: **sexual harassment**.

This (very) short story is based on a vivid dream I had last night. I think I will write other versions of it, because this one did not capture part of the feeling I had in the dream.

I do not own any rights over the characters.

* * *

Zero climbed up the stairs, panting. He glanced at the corridors on every floor, most of them covered in blood and dead human bodies.

He reached the top and fell to the ground, exhausted.

Kaname's summon grew stronger in his mind. He crawled across the small room up to an old armchair where his master sat, staring at the wall. Sitting on his heels, he tried to catch up his breath.

Kaname patted his head. He felt drowsy, but could not tell whether it was due to the strenuous climb or Kaname's spell.

"Come closer, Zero."

Zero got on his knees and fell onwards, his head landing near his master's erection. He sighed and lifted his hands, reaching for the belt's buckle.

"Not yet. You may rest for now."

Kaname rested his hands on Zero's shoulders, lightly caressing his neck with his thumb.

Zero smiled. "What happened here?", he asked.

"I missed you."

"You murdered dozens of humans because you missed me?"

"I summoned you because I missed you. The _massacre_ you saw is something else."

"What is the _massacre_ about, then?"

"Am I being interrogated?" - Kaname chuckled.

Zero's vision blurred, his muscles melted and he slid to the floor - "spell it is", he thought. The other helped him into a more comfortable position and began to unbutton his shirt.

"This was not my doing, of course. I would not be this careless. I have, however, _taken care_ of the ones responsible and will now need to clean their mess. I was hoping we could have a moment together before I put this building to the ground."

"I... can't move..." - Zero said. It was hard to speak, his mouth felt distant, detached.

Kaname's eyes burned red as he licked the other's neck. Zero floated in and out of reality, and noticed arousal building up in his body, as if it was someone else's.

"Please... let me... stay awake."

"Maybe next time."


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second version. The first part is closest to what the dream felt like, and there's also an attempt on different points of view. I love cocky, sarcastic characters and I tried to incorporate a bit of that into Kaname's part.

I don't think there is a need of a third version, so this should be the end of it. I kept coming up with explanations and backstory while writing, but none of them was interesting enough.

* * *

The building was silent, except for the heavy breathing of the young man rushing up the staircase. There was a lot of blood on the floor, some sprayed on the walls, and it was fresh.

On the sixth floor, a vampire sat on a green ottoman. The young man approached him, his heart pounding with anger.

"What have you done?" - he growled.

The vampire rolled his eyes. The man's legs trembled and he fell to his knees. He frowned in confusion for a moment, then realized the vampire was taking control of his body.

"No, no, no way. Not this shit again."

But it was, of course, in vain. His vision sparkled and the vampire caught him as he fell onwards. He knew what came next and felt a mixture of fear and anticipation. His eyes turned red, he shivered and felt his penis tingle.

* * *

"What have you done?"

Kaname rolled his eyes.

_"If you just _thought_ about it for five seconds you'd realize I could drink all the human blood I might want without creating this horrific scene and attracting the attention of every vampire within 5km. How could it _possibly_ be in my advantage to be found in the middle of this blood bath?"_ \- he thought.

Zero had seen the disaster remains and thought _Kaname_ was to blame - which was quite a leap into conclusions, even for him. Anger made the boy flush, though, which was _very appealing_. Kaname decided there was no point in humoring a discussion and proceeded to _persuade_ his companion to relax a little.

"No, no, no way. Not this shit again." - Zero said, then fell and slid into trance. The vampire lifted him onto the ottoman. He ran his fingers through the other's cheek and loosened his tie.

"Do I look satiated, Zero?" - he asked with a smile. The semiconscious boy laying underneath him mumbled a curse.

Kaname pierced his neck, careful not to spill any blood. Zero moaned softly.

_"I suppose the advantage is that I get to see you."_

Zero fought to keep his mind afloat and Kaname wondered whether he should release the spell. He placed his hand on the boy's swollen crotch. It really was a shame Zero was so... reluctant, when he clearly enjoyed the action as much as his counterpart.

_"Maybe next time."_


End file.
